1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a display device and a method of manufacturing the display device, and more particularly, to a display device with reduced manufacturing cost and a method of manufacturing the display device having a simplified process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices are widely used in various devices such as televisions, mobile phones, navigation devices, computer monitors, and game consoles.
Such a display device typically includes a display panel for displaying an image and a control unit that generates various signals for driving the display panel. The control unit may include various circuits and electronic devices on a printed circuit board.
Since the display panel has a large area and high resolution, an amount of data to be processed by the control unit may increase, and thus, the circuits and devices for realizing the control unit may increase in size and number, respectively.